Freedom in Chains
by ladyZOOM
Summary: By order of the Queen, Seras is to be bound to another families bloodline. What can Sir Integra do to stop this? And how will Alucard react when he finds out? There will be Romance, Drama, and Adventure. This is rated M for future chapters will have mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing!

Please enjoy and let me know what you guys think!

* * *

Long platinum blonde hair blew gently behind the seemingly angry woman as she marched down the long dark corridor to her office. The walls and floor were made of a dark oak wood while a long maroon carpet was stretched to cover the cold floors, muffling her rushed stomping footsteps. The soldiers, seeing her stalk down the hallway moved out of her way quickly so as not to further provoke her anger. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was not a woman that any of the soldiers wanted to piss off, though why she was so angry, no one had a clue.

She couldn't believe it. Out of all the things the Queen could have asked from her THIS had to have been the worst. Sir Integra would have given her life for the Queen if she so asked of her, but this? This was something she didn't know if she could do.

_*Flashback*_

Sir Integra waited patiently in the limo for her retainer Walter to open the door for her. Sir Integra looked down at her lap and crossed her legs for what felt like the umpteenth time, feeling naked. Gone was her usual business suit as she currently wore a white button up shirt that came to a beautiful V just under her collar bone. Her cross necklace lay just above the cleavage that was clearly visible. She had on a long black pencil skirt that ended just below her knees with beautiful long black heels. Beside her sat the Hellsing secret weapons. Seras Victoria and the Hellsing monster himself, Alucard . Seras was less patient than her stoic boss. She sat in her seat fidgeting with the hem of her dress while Alucard kept his arms crossed and head down, glasses and large red hat hiding his eyes from view, making it look as though he was just napping. Seras wore a simple red dress that had thick halter styled straps that wrapped around her delicately pale neck and it hugged her frame until it reached her hips where it hung loosely just above her knees. She wore a thin black choker and had on high black heels. On Seras's left arm was a black band with the Hellsing logo. Alucard chose to dress in his classic dark grey suit, red jacket, large brimmed hat, and orange sunglasses.

They had just arrived at the Queens palace for a conference that the Queen held every 6 months. While Sir Integra kept in touch with the Queen regularly to update her on the status of the other worldly creatures that tainted the Earth and the movement of Iscariot, the Queen felt it was necessary that everyone in her court was to meet in person every 6 months to discuss all together what was going on in the world. Sir Integra had everyone dressed respectably and instructed them to be on their best behavior, though some needed more instruction than others on the latter.

Walter, dressed as he always was, opened the door and extended his arm courteously for his mistress to take. Grasping the offered arm Sir Integra easily stood up out of the limo and started walking toward the palace, stopping so that the rest of her passengers could follow. Extending his arm again, Walter leaned down for Seras to emerge from the vehicle. Standing up she was amazed at the sheer beauty of the palace having never been there before. Alucard came next needing no help from the elderly retainer and walked past the stunned Seras to his Master. "Are you just going to stand there all night and stare Police Girl or are you going to come inside with us." Hearing her Masters deep monotone voice brought Seras out of her awe-struck daze and she hurried to catch up to her Master and her Master's Master.

The summer night was warm and clear, the stars easily visible against the inky blackness that was the night sky. The palace with all the lights that were on was like a beacon of warm light, its soft glow welcoming all who walked down its cobblestone walkway. Rose bushes were planted on either side of the path with beautiful white twinkling lights intertwining in the branches. Walking up to the large wooden double doors, the two guards looked at Sir Integra, bowed, and opened the doors revealing a rather tall yet elderly butler. His grey hair and thick mustache showing him to be in his late 60's.

"Welcome Lady Hellsing and escorts, please come this way to the parlor." He bowed respectably with one arm crossed over his stomach and the other laying down by his side. In front of the small group was a large, wide staircase and on either side of the staircase were long hallways. Following the butler to the left, they walked through the first doorway and entered a beautifully decorated room. It was well lit and very open. There was a long gothic couch in the far back of the room with matching chairs on either side and a large pale blue carpet was placed in front. To the left was an elegant black grand piano where a talented pianist played a soft melody and to the right was a large yet delicate mini bar where another butler was filling flute glasses with champagne and a maid was arranging trays of Hors d'œuvres. Large windows wrapped around the room showing off the beauty of the grounds outside. There were quite a few people in the room, of different organizations, mingling and drinking champagne, waiting for the Queen to commence the start of the conference. Integra, Walter, Alucard and Seras made their way past the bar to stand in the back corner by the windows. Integra preferred to be as unnoticed as possible.

As a short and plump maid came over with a tray of champagne, Walter grabbed two glasses and gave one to Integra. The maid then offered her tray to Seras. Glancing at the maid Seras quickly raised her hand and smiled politely at the woman. "Oh umm… Thank you so much but actually I… Umm…. Well you see…." Seras stammered over her words, not exactly sure how to convey to the maid that she couldn't drink it. "She doesn't drink. Champagne that is." Seras let out a sigh of relief as her Master spoke up for her. "Oh! My apologies' sir, miss." The small maid bowed her head in apology. "What is it I can get for you then?" Alucard looked down at the woman. "Wine will be just fine. Red preferably, two glasses" "Of course sir, I shall be right back with that." The maid bowed again and moved on to fetch the wine. Seras blushed and glanced at her Master, surprised to find him staring at her. "Th…thank you Master." Alucard looked her up and down. "You must learn to speak for yourself Police Girl. I will not always be there to aid you. You look the part of a confident representative of Hellsing, but you need to learn to act like one too." With that Alucard turned his head to look out the window. "Yes Master" Seras murmured, lowering her gaze.

A chill suddenly ran down Seras's spine. It made every hair on her body stand up and gave her goose bumps. Even though she did not need to breathe, she felt herself drawing in shallow gasps of air. What was this feeling that she was having? Why was she suddenly feeling very fearful and crowded? Looking up she quickly looked around the room for the source of these feelings. Everyone was still speaking quietly amongst themselves, talking of their businesses and politics. Scanning across the crowd, her gaze landed on a man leaning against the doorframe of the entrance to the parlor. He was a well dressed young man, around the same age as Seras, with dark brown hair that came up to the nape of his neck, he wore a grin that sent even more chills down her back, but what had her truly frightened were his eyes. He had menacing dark green eyes, eyes that showed everything. He stared at her with unbridled lust and evil intent. Seras didn't know this man but she knew what he was thinking. He wanted to hurt her, he wanted to fuck her and he wanted to claim her for his own. Seras shivered in fear and walked closer to her Master.

Alucard had felt his child's sudden feeling of fear. Looking at her, he watched as her eyes widened and she started breathing heavily. He watched as she looked through the people gathered in the parlor, and he noticed her shiver and felt her draw near him. That's when he spotted a man in the doorway. This man, whoever he was, wanted his Police Girl. The dark man eyed her from head to toe, staring at her curvaceous figure. Alucard let out a low snarl. No one was allowed to have Seras, she was his. She was his fledgling, his childe, his Police Girl. He didn't know when he suddenly became so possessive of her, but at the same time he could think of nothing else then ripping the man's eyes out and shoving them down his throat.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the Draven Organization was invited to this conference as well." came Integra's dark voice. Alucard looked down to his master to see that she too noticed the man. "The Draven Organization Sir Integra?" Seras asked, still unable to tear her eyes away from the stranger. Alucard beat Integra to the answer, "They are second in command in the Queens court, Police Girl. Hellsing being the first." Seras, hearing her Masters call was finally able to break eye contact and looked up to her Master with a puzzled expression on her face. "Second in command? How many families are in the court exactly?" "Five Miss Victoria." Walter came up to stand by his Mistress. "There is the House of Hellsing, the House of Draven, the House of Brier, the House of D'Elormie, and finally the House of Eris. All are families that protect the country in the name of the Queen. But it is the Hellsings and the Dravens that fight against the supernatural for they are the strongest of the houses."

Seras looked back over to the doorframe but was surprised to see that he was gone. "Well I don't know who he was but I didn't like the way he was looking over here." Seras stated. "His name is Gregory Miss Victoria. Gregory Draven, head of the Draven Organization." Integra sucked her teeth uncharacteristically, "He's a worm of a man. He'll do anything he can to be on top. He doesn't care for this country nor does he care for the Queen. He cares only for power."

Just then the maid returned with two glasses of wine. Alucard took both and thanked the woman and handed Seras her glass. Blushing, she took it with shaky hands. This did not go by unnoticed to Alucard. How had the Draven heir affected her so much? When she grasped the wine glass Alucard held her hands steady with his now free one in a gentle caress. Blush deepening, Seras looked up to her Master with wide blue eyes. He reached into her mind, "_Calm yourself Seras, there is nothing he can do to you. You are of my blood and stronger then that pathetic human_." Nodding, she took the glass in her still shaky hands and brought the wine to her lips. Her hands had stopped shaking from fear of Gregory Draven and were now shaking because of Alucard. He had caressed her and even called her by her name.

The butler who escorted them into the parlor walked over to the pianist and signaled for him to stop playing. When the music ended abruptly, people started turning their heads to look at the old butler. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Queen is ready and would like all of the house's masters to come with me. But everyone else, please continue to enjoy yourselves." With that, the pianist started to play again and everyone returned to their conversation minus a few select men. Integra handed her now empty glass to Walter. "Well that's my cue. Walter make sure they behave themselves, I'll be back shortly." "Why Master, I am shocked that you think so little of me." Alucard pouted. "Oh quiet vampire before you find yourself with a bullet imbedded in your skull." Integra turned around abruptly and left the parlor missing Alucard's toothy grin.

Once everyone was seated in the conference room, the Queen stood up at the head of the table. "Welcome everyone. I thank you for taking time out of your night to join me." Everyone at the table bowed their heads in respect. The Queen sat down and looked around at her court. Integra sat to her right followed by Lord D'Elormie. Lord Draven sat to her left, across the table from Integra, followed by Lord Brier and then Lord Eris. One by one the Queen asked how everyone one was fairing and if there were any troubles upon their household. When she got to Lord Draven, Integra's ears perked up.

"Now Lord Draven, how goes your missions of exterminating those fiendish creatures?" Gregory glanced quickly at Integra. "Not well I'm afraid your Majesty. As strong as my organization is, we are having a bit of trouble fighting off Iscariot _and_ the undead. My forces are being stretched thin and they are just no match for the enemy. If only we had something stronger to help fight against them, like a new weapon or something." Integra snorted. What was Gregory's plan? What was he up to? Just then the Queen turned to Integra. "Lady Hellsing, how is it that you fare so well? Do you have any tips for Lord Draven?" Draven grinned, "Yes Lady Hellsing, what secrets could you give me? We could really use them." Gregory gave Integra a mock expression of curiosity. He was definitely up to something. "Well your Majesty, Lord Draven, we at the Hellsing Organization have many tools to fight against our enemies. Our soldiers are trained to their highest ability, we spare no expense when it comes to our weapons, and my vampires are the best at what they do."

"Vampires Lady Hellsing?" Gregory Draven looked across the table to Integra's ice cold eyes. "You have more than one?" It was then that Integra knew what he was up to. Sitting up straight Integra looked back at him with a glare. "Yes Lord Draven. I have two." Gregory's grin grew. "Why, my Lady! That is the answer to the Draven Organizations problem. If it may be so bold of me, may I ask to borrow one of your vampires?" Before Integra could reject him the Queen smiled, "Why that is a brilliant idea. Then both of my defenses against the supernatural have an equal chance of protecting this country! Lady Hellsing, it is only the male who is bound to your family is it not?" As much as Integra wanted to lie she knew that she couldn't, not to the Queen. "Yes your Majesty. It is just the male vampire." The Queen clapped her hands together. "Oh perfect! Then we can bind the female vampire to the House of Draven!" Integra gasped. What? Hellsing lose Seras? That couldn't happen. Even though Integra never showed it, she grew to care for the Police Girl. She was a part of Hellsing. Alucard will not be pleased when he hears of this. No one took what he deemed as his, and Integra knew he had a claim on his childe. She had to think of something to get this idea out of the Queens head.

"That is impossible you Majesty. For you see, Ser….. the female vampire is not free." The Queen put her hand to her mouth and tapped her finger to her chin as if she was thinking. Gregory glared at Integra. "What do you mean she isn't free?" he sneered. Integra sighed in relief. Grinning she looked at him, "She is still bound to her creator, my male vampire. He has not freed her yet. She is still a childe, she is still learning all there is to becoming a full-fledged vampire." The Queen sighed. "Well then, it seems that there is nothing to be done about that Lord Draven. We will wait until the vampire releases her and then she will be bound to your family. Lady Hellsing, you will see to it that she becomes a full-fledged vampire soon won't you?" Integra bowed her head, not just to show respect but to hide her triumphant smile. "Of course your Majesty."

_*End flashback*_

Integra had left the palace immediately after the conference was over. No one spoke the whole ride back to the mansion, they knew something was troubling their usually calm leader. Integra slumped into her office chair and lit a cigar. Inhaling the smoke slowly calmed her a little bit, but not nearly enough. She had to come up with a plan. She had to stop the Dravens from obtaining Seras. Gregory was up to no good. She knew he wanted Seras for her power. With a vampire of Alucard's blood in his custody, he would become a formidable foe against the Hellsings if he so chose to betray them. She had to make sure Seras stayed under Alucard's authority until Integra was able to bind Seras to her name instead. Seras was not to drink her Master's blood. She had to tell Alucard. She knew how much he wanted his childe to drink it. Reaching out with her mind Integra called to him. "_Alucard. Come to my office immediately. We need to talk._"

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Black tendrils oozed out of the floorboards forming a large black mass where the wood should have been. A large dark figure emerged from the darkness in nothing but a dark grey suit, thin red tie, and white button up shirt. His classic red jacket, hat and sunglasses were gone. Alucard bowed low with one arm stretched across his chest. "You called My Master?" Integra let out a small puff of cigar smoke. "Sit down servant. We need to talk about your pet." Alucard raised one dark brow in question but kept the rest of his face passive. Sure, they had many talks about his Police Girl in the past, but recently she had been well behaved, she had even started to drink her blood. For the most part. What could Sir Integra want to discuss about her? Sitting down in front of his Master, he raised his elbows onto the top of her desk and rested his chin on his interlace fingers. "What is it that concerns my Police Girl?" Integra spun her chair around looking out her grand office window. The Hellsing grounds were dark, yet the sky was just starting to turn a little lighter, showing an end to this night.

Sighing, she snuffed out her barely smoked cigar on the arm of her office chair. "The Hellsings have always served their Queen and country Alucard. You know this. What the Queen commands, I must fulfill… But Alucard I am at a loss. I find myself not able to complete my latest mission." Suddenly she spun back around and stared at her undead servant. "The Queen has ordered Seras to be bound to the Draven Organization." Red eyes widened in shock. Alucard curled his lip into a snarl and brought his hands down to the desk in fists. "What?" he growled. "Gregory Draven, that snake… he has fooled the Queen into believing that he needs a vampire. Since you are bound to me already, all that left was Seras." Ice blue eyes stared into blood red. "Alucard listen to me. I ha-" The office door was suddenly thrown open.

Seras stood in the doorway, breathing hard. "The queen has ordered me away Sir Integra?" Walter came rushing into the room right behind Sears. "My apologies Madam, Miss Victoria was too fast." Integra gave a small smile to her butler. "No Walter, it is quite alright. It is better that she too hears of this." Integra nodded for Seras to have a seat beside her Master while Walter took his place by Integra. Seras didn't budge. "Sir Integra, I know it is unprofessionally of me to say this but I feel as though I must. I know that as a Hellsing officer I am to do what is ordered of me with dignity but Sir I beg you. Please do not send me away to him. I have seen what's in his head Sir. He will force me to perform tasks that I dare not. He wants Hellsing Sir. He will use me to overthrow you. He will-" "Enough Police Girl." Integra stood up and glanced at the girl. "I know what he is plotting. As I was about to tell Alucard," She looked down to her still seething vampire, "Alucard I have managed to stall their decision." With that Integra sat back down followed by Seras who sat next to her Master.

Alucard eyed his Master. "How?" Integra looked between her two vampires. "Seras cannot be bound to another family name because she is still bound to you. You are still her Master and I am determined to keep it that way until I am able to take control of her. Do you understand?" Alucard nodded his head in agreement though he was not pleased. He had intended for Seras to drink his blood soon so that she may become a full-fledged vampire. Why he wanted her to be free was still a mystery to even to himself. For a time he had thought that it was because he was just tired of having a fledgling, but he knew that was wrong. There was another reason, a more primitive reason.

Seras for the most part looked from her Master to Sir Integra and then back to her Master. "Umm Master, Sir Integra, I don't understand…" "You are not to drink Alucard's blood Miss Victoria." Walter voiced in. "By drinking his blood you shall become a free vampire. And when that happens, the Dravens will most undoubtedly come to claim you. By keeping you Alucard's fledgling, you are unobtainable." Relief flooded through her. Oh thank God! Seras had no intention of drinking her Masters blood to begin with so this task would be an easy one for her. Integra reclined back in her chair, "So you see Police Girl, you are forbidden from drinking your Master's blood. Is that clear?" Seras stood to attention in a salute. "Sir yes Sir." Integra gave her an uncharacteristically kind smile. "That is all Seras. You are dismissed. The sun will be upon us soon and it is time for you to retire. Walter you may also go rest." Walter and Seras left the office a few moments later, closing the door on their way out.

"Alucard you have been shockingly quiet this whole time. Is there something that I may assist you with?" Alucard again, rested his chin on his hands. "Master…" He started, "I will try to do as you have asked but eventually Seras must drink my blood. She cannot remain a childe forever. Every night I find myself coming closer and closer to wanting to release her." _Though I do not know why, _he thought to himself. Integra smiled at him. "If it were not for the Dravens I would say that this is a good thing. You are lonely Alucard. She is to become your equal no? You have more humanity left in you then you like to let on." Alucard stared into her hard. "I have no humanity Master and as for the Dravens, I will not let them bind the Police Girl to their bloodline. Nor will I let her be bound to the Hellsings. No matter whether she is my fledgling or a free vampire, she shall always be bound to me and me alone." Alucard stood, turned and made to exit but stopped at Integra's voice. "Alucard. You know that she cannot remain a free vampire forever. If she is made free the Queen will either order her to be bound or exterminated. I merely wish to give her the best of the options available to us." With that Alucard sank below the floorboards and out of sight. Integra lit her extinguished cigar and took a long inhale of the sweet flavored smoke. "Bloody vampires. I swear I'm more of a nanny than a master…"

* * *

Seras with a full stomach and dressed in clean night clothes laid down into her coffin bed. She smiled to herself. She knew Sir Integra wouldn't let her leave Hellsing. And her Master would definitely not allow it. Even if Alucard didn't like her and seemed to get annoyed with her, she belonged to him and she knew how possessive he was of what he deemed his. But what if Sir Integra and her Master couldn't prevent the Dravens from taking her? She shuddered. She didn't want to think about what Gregory Draven would do to her. He was a vile man who looked upon her with such menacing eyes. She couldn't shake the image of him out of her head. If he ever had her bound to him, she knew that he would make her do things that she did not want to do. With him at least. If her Master ever asked of her, she would bend to his will in a heartbeat. Seras knew it was foolish of her to have feelings for her Master, but she just couldn't get him out of her head. She desperately wished to feel his lips on hers, his hands on her body, and his fangs imbedded in her neck, drinking her pure virgin blood. Dear God when did she ever start to think like such a… such a… vampire? She frowned. Maybe when she started drinking the blood? Was it was really making her lose her humanity.

Rolling over, Seras brought the sheets up around her and pressed the button to close her lid. Seras was forbidden from taking her Master's blood. She didn't want to take it to begin with. If she drank the blood, she would no longer belong to her Master. They would lose the bond they shared. She didn't want that. He may have disliked her greatly but she wanted to hold onto whatever bond there was between them. Closing her eyes, she was whisked away into darkness completely unaware of the glowing red eyes that watched her from the corner of her room.

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
